1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with covering elements and at least one cabinet door attached to the body of the cabinet by hinges, which door has a door frame made of two vertical profiled elements and two horizontal profiled elements and corner pieces connecting them.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A switchgear cabinet is taught by German Patent Reference DE 28 47 994 C2. There, a door of the switchgear cabinet has a door frame with an inserted door leaf. The door of the switchgear cabinet is hingedly attached to the frame of the switchgear cabinet by hinges, wherein the hinges are received in a frame by a hinge part. For this purpose, the portion of the frame receiving the hinge parts is adapted in a particular way to a section of the hinge parts, which involves a corresponding cost outlay. The profiled elements forming the door frame are beveled in the corner areas and put together by corner connectors in order to clamp the profiled frame sections with respect to each other. No specific information is provided in regard to the corner connectors.
A switchgear cabinet disclosed by German Patent Reference DE 29723 273 U1, has a door frame made of hollow profiled sections, which are connected with each other at right angles by corner pieces, and is attached to the back of the door facing the switchgear cabinet interior, but no detailed information regarding the embodiment of the corner pieces is provided. Hinge elements are attached to the back of the door leaf outside of a circumferential seal, while further hinge elements, which are hingedly connected therewith are fixed in place on an adjoining vertical frame leg of the switchgear cabinet.